unicomics_minecraft_hardcore_questfandomcom-20200214-history
Nick
Nick (Played by Zres) is a main protagonist, one of the strongest of the group. He was introduced in Episode 2, in order to help Dawn and Uni out the Nether. He is a vampire. He's missing in a few episodes throughout the series, either due to the D Gang's perspective or plot purposes. He's seen as the knight of the group. Appearance Debut Nick appears human. He has deathly pale skin, and black hair, as well as a black beard/mustache. With brown eyes, he has thick glasses and a blue jacket. He wears brown pants and dark shoes, with a black shirt. Previous For Halloween in 2016, (Episodes 9 to 11) Nick changed into a vampire costume, for foreshadowing. He's now in a red waist coat, with a white shirt and black tie. His pants and shoes are darker, and his skin is paler. He then returns to his normal skin until Episode 19. Episode 17, 18 and 19, he's in a Christmas skin. This is literally some red gloves, and fluff around his neck (like the top of a coat) In Episode 20 to Episode 24, he's in a Steampunk like outfit, with a white shirt and brown leather jacket and blue buttons. He has boots (With floof!) and pale brown trousers, and a brown hat. The hat has little blue wings on the sides. He then goes to his normal skin again until Episode 28, where he makes a one episode appearance in yellow and black scuba gear. It has a long blue line down one side. Then it's back to the normal skin until Episode 48. He then zips down his jacket, to reveal the whole black shirt. He also loses the sleeves, leaving black sleeves. This is the same until the end. Personality Nick is one of the main characters. He's strong, brave, calm, and he gets along with nearly everyone he meets, helped by his sense of humor. He's the fighter of the group, and much more intelligent. Nick often tries to stay calm and keep his friends in a good mindset too, being the first to assure people to relax after about halfway through the series. To begin, however, he's much more aggressive and rogue-like, not even hesitating to attack the Pigmen. While Uni gets more violent throughout the show, Nick gets more relaxed. He also has a bouncy, cheerful attitude which helps him be much more relaxed than anything. Nick starts off as quiet and cheerful, trying to keep his friends happy. He does as he can to help out in Hard Landing, but once the Cory (and late, the Pigmen) arrive, he gets much more harsh. He gets braver and more relaxed, and begins drinking Red Soup. He never becomes "violent" however, as he's always trying to calm people down and talk his way out of problems. By the end of the series, he and Uni have almost swapped places- now he's the one stopping arguments, and trying to stop people fighting new people. He's quick to scold Uni when Uni gets aggressive, but is aware that fighting is sometimes necessary. He's surprisingly cheerful, even at the worst of times. He's an optimist, and likes to make his friends feel the same sense of hope. We see this every time he's captured, and when his friend's get scared or worried, he is quick to calm them down. History Nick is known to have been trained by VGo the Vampire after being bitten by him. After a few years of training, and VGo going into hibernation, Nick left and joined the Bovine Gang as the Gardener, getting close to Mikey, the Leader. He helped fight the Pigman Mafia, until Uni asked him to save them from the Nether, where he left the Gang with a promise to return. He then joined the team in Episode Two. We know more about Nick than any of the team. Skills Nick is easily stronger than his team, and rather smart too, despite being rather violent to begin. He's very good with his axes, but also shows skill with a sword. He rarely gets injured, and has never had injuries as bad as Uni. When in a situation, he will attempt to talk his way out or reach a compromise, but is willing and able to fight when it comes to it. Skillset Nick has many powers, mostly from him being a Vampire. He can walk in daylight, contrary to popular belief, as well as survive on little but soup. It is eluded to that he can teleport. He is also very very good with his diamond axe, able to fight anything. This could be due to the person who plays Nick is a competitive player. He can also keep his friends calm, and reach peace with anyone he meets with a good sense of humor and a mild temper. Episode Appearances Relationships Jon (friend) Ashlie (friend) Uni (friend) Cory (enemy) bovine gang (ally) Dawn (friend) Duni (enemy) Ddawn (enemy) Don (enemy) Dick (enemy/doppelgänger) Dashlie (enemy) VGo (student) Voice Actor Trivia